Love Potion No 9
by faery-of-fiction
Summary: Yuushi has made a love potion to help him seduce Shishido. Unfortunately, now he has to try and get Shishido to drink it.


**Title**: Love Potion No. 9

**Rating**: PG-13

**Pairing**: Yuushi/Shishido with a side of Atobe/Tezuka

**Author's Notes**: This was written for my friend Dare. A long time ago we decided to do a fic exchange with just the two of us and this is the result from her request for Harry Potter AU, Tezuka caught in the middle and the prompt 'Yuushi got a little greedy after figuring out how to make a love potion'. I hope she enjoys it, even if she doesn't remember requesting it.

Also a thank you to my beta, Feihu.

**Summary**: Yuushi has made a love potion to help him seduce Shishido. Unfortunately, now he has to try and get Shishido to drink it.

* * *

Gakuto looked at the mess on Yuushi's work table and then up at the man himself and then back. He figured if he kept looking long enough it might either explain itself so that it made sense or disappear completely. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to be working and Yuushi was looking at him expecting an answer.

He really had to stop answering Yuushi's emails. He could have been at the movies with Hiyoshi and Jirou right now, but instead he was standing in Yuushi's dorm room at the fancy Prince private school which was Tokyo's school for wizards and witches.

"You made a love potion." He left off the 'again,' but it was still heard anyway.

"I made a few tweaks. I'm rather convinced it will work this time," Yuushi said opening up his potions book and showing Gakuto the modifications.

Gakuto didn't look. If he looked he might be implemented or worse, tempted to make his own own, or even worse, he might actually want to admire Yuushi's work. "You know this is highly illegal. By both human and wizarding laws, right?" Not that it had stopped Yuushi's other attempts.

"No it's not. I found a loophole. Look." Yuushi dug out a heavy tome and opened it to a bookmarked page. "Love potions that make a person feel new romantic feelings toward someone is illegal but a love potion that just brings out feelings that already exist are okay."

Gakuto actually looked and couldn't believe that such a loophole made it through the centuries. Perhaps it was because some witches and wizards were just so bad at confessing their feelings or dating that they needed potions to help them express their feelings, or win over their partner.

"Great. But how do you know it actually does that and not you know, the illegal type. This is what, your 10th potion? I'm not putting a lot of faith in it," Gakuto poked at the luminous pink concoction.

"It's the ninth. And I know it will work because I already tested it out on my sister. Her study partner should be thanking me for years to come since it helped them to get over the awkward 'maybe we're more than friends' stage," Yuushi informed Gakuto.

Gakuto was less than impressed. "You tried a love potion on your sister? What if she fell in love with you Yuushi? That's gross." Gakuto made a face at just the thought. He wouldn't want his own siblings coming on to him.

"I admit, there was a risk, but I had quite a lot of faith in my skills."

"Yeah yeah, you're a genius. Not like the first potion blew off your eyebrows or anything." Gakuto shook his head at Yuushi and his enthusiasm over this silly love potion product. It wasn't like the guy needed it. From what Gakuto had seen, his friend was quite capable at seduction when the mood struck him, and the witches in their classes were often giddily talking about him and trying to flirt. It was annoying when he was actually trying to study. Not everybody could get transfiguration equations without silence and studying.

"Anyway, who are you going to use this on? I thought you could get anyone you wanted."

"The explosion was only because I forgot to reduce the heat. And they grew back," Yuushi said indignantly. "And I was thinking to use this to help a friend realize their deeper feelings for me. He's far too shy to admit it himself."

"He?" Gakuto questioned and then ran through Yuushi's friends. "If it's me. I'm gonna punch you before I let you kiss me." Though if the potion really did just bring out feelings you already had, then he should be safe, from Yuushi at least. But he'd really prefer his secret crush to remain secret.

"Don't worry, Gakuto. It's not you. It's Shishido. Perhaps if things go well, I'll help out Atobe in his quest to seduce the head of the Seigaku house," Yuushi said. He picked up his potion and held it up to the light making Gakuto realize that it was also sparkling.

"Shishido?!" Gakuto said in surprise. "You want to seduce Shishido?" Shishido was a friend and a pretty good guy, even if they bickered with each other over, like, everything. But Shishido was a bit stupid when it came to love and well if Shishido was ever going to show knowledge in the world of romance, he rather thought it would be directed at his friend Ohtori, not Yuushi.

Whenever they'd all hung out, it always seemed like Yuushi was just teasing Shishido, not trying to get into his pants. Maybe he had to take back the praise on Yuushi's ability to flirt and pick up if he was resorting to grade school techniques to get Shishido's attention.

"What's wrong with Shishido? I rather admire his passion," Yuushi rebuked and there was a blush to his cheeks that Gakuto had never seen before. Well, turn him into a newt, it looked like Yuushi actually had a crush on Shishido.

"Nothing I guess. But not sure this love potion thing is going to work for you. Maybe you should just try bringing him cheese sandwiches and complimenting his hair." After a rather unfortunate accident that singed off Shishido's hair, the man had been inconsolable. And it had taken him months to figure out the proper spell to magic it back. And since his friend was a bit, well okay a lot, vain at times, Gakuto was sure he'd appreciate compliments on it much more than having Yuushi tug at it.

"I tried that before. But he just looked at me as if I had grown a third eye. And I checked, I hadn't," Yuushi said with a long sigh. "Perhaps I've just spent too much time teasing him. But the way he reacts is just too amusing. I couldn't really be expected to pass up such entertainment, could I?"

Gakuto supposed Yuushi had a point. He liked teasing his friend, too. It was one of the reasons they always ended up bickering. But he didn't want to get into his pants. "Well, how are you going to get him to drink it?" Gakuto asked, deciding he might as well be a little encouraging.

"I was thinking I could try to add it to some food. Something cheese related would be best, but the potion has a sweetness to it, so I'm thinking sweets. Do you think chocolates would be too questionable?"

"Yes," Gakuto replied without hesitation. Chocolates screamed romance and in their school it also screamed suspicious if you were getting it from someone who wasn't dating you. Though he supposed Yuushi could just say that he got too much from some admirer and wanted to share, but even that might be suspicious. "What about cookies? You can bring them in for a snack during one of our study groups."

Yuushi was obviously considering it and then nodded. "I think that just might work. Thank you for your help, Gakuto. And I will see you for our study group later."

"Oh yeah. Wouldn't miss this one for the world," Gakuto replied and meant it. He had to see if Shishido was going to hop over the table to start molesting Yuushi or if he'd give Ohtori a heart attack as he leapt at him. Or maybe, Shishido would surprise them all and find some timid little Rikkai girl to confess to.

He waved Yuushi goodbye and headed off to his room to see if he could find his camera.

* * *

Shishido looked up from his history book and at the plate of cookies that was just placed in front of him. "What's this?" He asked. He had learned quite early on that it was best to question anything anyone gave you, minus very few exceptions. And Oshitari Yuushi was a far cry from one of those.

"Cookies," Yuushi answered drolly not helping to ease Shishido's mind.

"They look delicious, Oshitari. Did you make them?" Ohtori asked from beside Shishido, ever the diplomat.

"I did indeed." Yuushi held the plate up, waving it in what he probably thought was an enticing manner but was sort of creepy.

"Trying to pick up girls?" Shishido knew that Yuushi liked to consider himself the love guru but he also didn't put much stock in Yuushi's skills. Though for some reason, it annoyed him just as much to watch the guy succeed as it did when he failed.

"Not at all. Can't I just want to bake for myself once and awhile?"

Shishido was dubious, but Ohtori was clearly buying it all and nodding. "Well I'd be happy to try one, Oshitari. But why are the colours different?"

"I had these candied chocolates, and instead of just doing a mix, I thought I'd decorate them with different colours. I like the yellow."

"I think I'll take the... " Ohtori hesitated over the selection but in the end, just took the red cookie that was on top. "this one."

Shishido looked at the pile and then at Ohtori. Well, if his friend was going to try it, there was no reason why he shouldn't. He doubted Yuushi would do something weird to Ohtori. He looked at the cookies and was about to reach for a yellow one, he might as well be evil and deprive Yuushi from being able to eat his favourites, when a hand grabbed it.

"Thanks for the cookie," Gakuto said by his ear as he flopped into a seat. Shishido didn't bother protesting, he had come to accept that doing so would just be a waste of breath.

So he looked at the plate again and considered the red one. He liked red, but then he spotted the green one. And yeah, sure green made things look a bit mouldy but green was also the colour of mint flavoured things. And even though Yuushi had said they were only candy covered chocolate, that small possibility of mint flavoured cookies was a temptation that was too strong to resist. He picked it up and wondered why Yuushi was frowning at him. He wasn't the one who took his favourite yellow cookie. "What?" He asked as he took a big bite from the cookie.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised you didn't have any remarks about the odd colouring of the green one," Yuushi said smoothly. Shishido thought it was a bit of an odd answer but since Yuushi was odd he just shrugged and bit into his cookie.

It was surprisingly good, and he when he finished it off he reached for a second. This time he had blue. He looked over at Yuushi, who was poking at his yellow cookie instead of actually eating it and sighing a lot.

"What's wrong with you?" Shishido asked.

"Not a thing, Shishido. Have you finished your homework for the charms class?"

"Maybe he's having love troubles," Gakuto suggested with a snicker. And then gave a pain yelped. Yuushi was too far away to have kicked him, but his right hand wasn't visible, which meant he could have sent a jinx Gakuto's way. Yuushi was scarily accomplished at silent spells.

Shishido was about to tease Gakuto for getting jinxed when he felt Ohtori's head land on his shoulder. "You okay, Choutarou?" He asked, raising his opposite hand to feel his friend's forehead. It didn't feel warm to him.

"Mmm your hand feels nice, Shishido," Ohtori purred out.

Gakuto and Yuushi exchanged looks but Shishido ignored them in favour of helping his friend. "Which means ya probably have a fever. Come on, let's get you to the nurse." Shishido just hoped that whatever caused Ohtori to suddenly feel unwell wasn't Yuushi's cookies. He didn't want to spend all night feeling rotten, too.

"It's not that, Shishido," Ohtori said straightening suddenly. He took Shishido's hand that used to be on his forehead in between his own larger hands and looked directly into his eyes. "I'm not hot because of a fever. I'm hot because of you."

Shishido blinked. And then blinked again. Gakuto then burst out into loud laughter and he even heard Yuushi try to muffle some strangled sort of noise into his hand. It wasn't funny though. Something was clearly wrong with Ohtori. "Okay..." Shishido said noncommittally. "Why don't you tell me all about it at the nurse's office.

"Why? I'm not sick," Ohtori said still holding onto Shishido's hand.

Shishido thought quickly on his feet. If Ohtori was insisting he was fine but apparently hot for Shishido than surely he'd follow him, right? "Yeah, well, I'm not feeling so well. So I thought you could help me go... but if you don't want to, I can ask Gakuto. He looks like he could do with a visit anyway." Gakuto's face was now the same shade of his hair from all the laughter and Shishido did not think it was a good look on the smaller teen.

"No! I'll help you. We should go right away. What's wrong? Can you walk?" Ohtori said immediately fussing over him in a way that wasn't that far from normal.

"I can walk," Shishido said hastily before Ohtori got it into his head to carry him bridal style to the infirmary. He rather suspected the idea would come from Yuushi who would then mysteriously have pictures of it to share with everyone the next day.

He gathered up his books and grabbed another cookie - yellow this time - from the pile before waving off Yuushi and the still red and now wheezing Gakuto.

Ohtori trailed after him like a puppy and kept trying to hold his hand until Shishido gave him his books to hold. The sooner he got Ohtori to the infirmary, the sooner they could turn him back to his quiet, personal boundary respecting self. Maybe they'd even be able to tell him what happened. Hopefully it wasn't stress from too much studying.

* * *

"I even ate the yellow one he was going for and you still couldn't get him to eat the right one," Gakuto complained as he tossed himself onto Yuushi's bed. He had only just managed to stop laughing at Yuushi, but he suspected it wouldn't last long. The supposed genius just looked so lost and depressed about it all.

"How was I to know that he'd pick green. His favourite colour is red, he should have gone for that. And Ohtori most certainly should not have taken the red one." That was probably his fault for putting red on top, but he hadn't expected Ohtori to be bold enough to take the first cookie. He had entirely miscalculated. Perhaps he should have asked Seigaku's Inui to help him with the probabilities of the outcomes. But then, that was one more person who would know about his love potion, and Inui concocted enough odd potions without needing any encouragement from him

"You should have just drugged them all." Gakuto certainly wouldn't have eaten any of the cookies, which were actually quite good, but it also would have meant that Shishido would be drugged along with Ohtori instead of just Ohtori.

And Gakuto thought it would be interesting to see if Shishido also felt the same romantic interest for Ohtori as Ohtori, under the influence of the love cookie, did for Shishido. The memory of the look on Shishido's face and his reactions were priceless, and they started Gakuto chuckling again.

"This is no laughing matter Gakuto. I only have so much of the potion left and the potency won't last forever. I need a new plan. I can hardly get them to eat cookies again."

"Just spike his water bottle. If he's been running around, he's just going to drink it and not think much about it, right?"

Yuushi considered this. It would certainly be easy enough to get to Shishido's water bottle. The timing might be tricky but a little challenge never hurt someone. And at least this way, he would be sure that it would be Shishido drinking it and not Ohtori or some other friend. He did not need Shishido receiving and other love confessions before his experiment was over.

* * *

Tezuka, the leader of the Seigaku house, was currently in the training gym practicing his broom handling and flying techniques for the upcoming test. It was a little noisy and hot in the room, and Tezuka was finding it harder to concentrate than he would have liked. He supposed it was bound to happen since Atobe had joined him for the practice, and his fangirls were twittering and fawning like fools. He didn't dislike the other man, and could even find his arrogant posturing endearing at times, but his fanclub was a bit ridiculous.

When he explained this to Oishi, he had told Tezuka that he had a fanclub, too. But that they were all too afraid of him to be so obvious about it. He supposed that explained the moments when he felt watched, but it didn't explain why teenaged girls felt the need to worship either him or Atobe.

As he flew around again, Tezuka ended up flying beside Shishido. He exchanged nods with the Hyoutei student and they flew around practicing their moves in relative silence. He thought Shishido could be a bit hot-headed at times, but Tezuka respected his drive and determination, and thought the same again as he saw how focused the other man was on his moves despite the noise and distractions of the training room.

"Your turns are looking good," Tezuka complimented as they came out of a series of obstacles.

"Thanks. Still can't hold a candle to you or Atobe, but I know I'm gonna ace that test coming up."

Tezuka nodded, sure that Shishido would be able to do so. Many of the students in their year were eager to pass the next test. If they did, the would get their broom flying licences and would be able to commute by broom outside of school. Ideally, they would need to pass the cloaking charm, too to keep non-magical citizens from seeing them. But that wasn't such a strict requirement with self-cloaking brooms now coming out on the market.

By the time they did another circuit, both Tezuka and Shishido were breathing hard and Tezuka nodded to the ground. "Why don't we take a break?"

They landed near the benches and walked over to their supplies. Tezuka frowned. His towel was still there, tucked inside his sports bag but his water bottle, which had been beside it, but clearly labelled was now missing. He double checked his bag and then under the bench and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Shishido asked, his own bottle poised in his hands.

"My water bottle seems to be missing."

"Maybe a fangirl got it. Atobe's always complaining about his stuff going missing. But if ya ask me, he brings it on himself by catering to them with this superstar persona," Shishido said as he glanced around to either see if he could spot Tezuka's water bottle or to make sure that Atobe wasn't around to hear.

Tezuka thought that some love struck girl taking his bottle might be possible, or just that someone had confused it with their own and taken it by mistake. But it did mean that he'd probably have to cut his training short as it would be unwise to push himself without proper hydration. "I guess I should call it a day," Tezuka said, not sounding pleased with the idea.

"If ya want, you can have a drink of mine." Shishido held the water bottle out to Tezuka. And after looking at it for a moment, Tezuka gave a small thankful nod and took it from him. Opening the bottle and tilting his head back as he squirted some of the cool liquid into his mouth. It was superbly refreshing after a few hard runs around the course.

"Ahn, Tezuka. Taking a break?" Atobe asked as he approached the two, Oshitari a few steps behind him.

"Yes. And you?" Tezuka said simply before taking in some more water before passing the bottle back to Shishido. "Thank you, Shishido."

"No problem. It's lame that yours went missing." Shishido was about to bring the bottle up to his own lips when it was taken from his grasp by Atobe.

"You're drinking from Shishido's bottle?" Atobe asked. It was clear from his tone that he did not find that acceptable. But Tezuka couldn't see why. The bottle looked clean enough and the water had been cool and tasted fresh.

"Now now, Keigo. No need to be rude. Let Shishido have his water," Yuushi said from beside Atobe.

Atobe handed it back and then dug in his bag for his own water bottle. "You can have some of mine, Tezuka." Atobe held it out, the bottle clearly more expensive than Shishido's just by the look of it. And it undoubtedly held some ridiculously expensive water. Tezuka would have rolled his eyes but instead thought it would be easier just to accept it.

He reached out of the bottle, his fingers and Atobe's brushing against each other as he took it. He gasped a little at the feel and then hastily tried to hide that reaction by taking a long sip of Atobe's water. It was delicious and chilled as anticipated.

"Vastly superior to Shishido's water, right, Tezuka?" Atobe asked stepping closer to him.

Tezuka felt it would be rude to acknowledge that it was but also rude to lie. And he also, found that his desire to talk about water was greatly overshadowed by his desire to talk about how much more superior Atobe was to Shishido in general. "You have amazing eyes," Tezuka found himself not only thinking but saying it as he handed the water bottle back to Atobe. It was not the first time such thoughts had crossed his mind but he had always kept them very tightly under wraps. But he didn't regret saying it. He suddenly wanted Atobe to know what he thought of him.

Atobe stared at him for a moment and Tezuka could feel all the other eyes on him, too. But then Atobe smiled and threw a friendly arm around Tezuka's shoulders. "It's about time you noticed" Atobe said with a laugh. He then leaned in and whispered directly into Tezuka's ear, "Are you feeling okay?"

Tezuka considered the question and gave a nod, he felt great. Well, except for the odd way that Atobe whispering so close to his ear made him feel. But that wasn't necessarily a bad feeling. "I thought you liked when people admired your prowess," Tezuka rebutted, though his voice was not pitched quite as low and was possibly overheard.

"I do. But I'd prefer you to admire it in private," Atobe whispered once more against Tezuka's ear.

Tezuka nodded again, starting to feel a little like a bobble head. "Let me get my things." Tezuka moved out of Atobe's hold and began collecting his belongings, easily ignoring any of the chatter going on around him. With his bag slung over his shoulder and broom in hand, he looked back over at Atobe, who was still standing there holding his water and watching him.

"Seriously?" Atobe asked sounding the youngest and most hopeful Tezuka had ever heard him.

Another bobble head nod, "Unless you're not interested..."

"Kabaji, collect my things. I'll come for them later," Atobe ordered and Tezuka heard a clear 'yes' from somewhere behind him. But his eyes were too focused on Atobe to worry about that.

Tezuka wasn't sure what had gotten into him. He had always admired many things about Atobe, but because of Atobe's over the top persona and his own stoic type leader one, he had never thought to give voice to it. He had to admit, the experience was an oddly freeing one. And as long as the outcome stayed favourable, he found that he didn't have it in him to care or question it.

Giving his friends and fellow Seigaku house members a nod, Tezuka left with Atobe, the Hyoutei head boy walking closer and closer to him as they went, until their hands were brushing.

* * *

"Was it just me, or was what happened at flying practice weird?" Shishido asked as he lounged in a luxuriously comfortable leather sofa in the Hyoutei common room.

"Hmmm?" Yuushi said looking up from his notebook that was filled with random squiggles and nothing even resembling the essay about magic use during the Sengoku era.

"What's with you, I thought you'd be all over this gossip."

"Oh... I am. I just... was expecting more." Yuushi gave a long sigh as he thought once more about the sad turn of events and how his fool proof plan was defeated by Shishido. Did that make the man of his dreams the king of fools? Or was it himself that was the fool of all fools?

Somehow, Tezuka had been the one to drink from Shishido's water bottle and not Shishido himself. And he was sure Shishido would have still drank from it if it hadn't fallen to the ground. In fact, after watching the two leave and giving an exaggerated shrug, Shishido had been bringing the bottle to his lips when everyone watching had crowded in on him to try and learn more about what just happened. Shishido, who had been jostled, lost his grip on the bottle and the contents had spilled, undrunk, to the ground.

Yuushi thought it was a horrible tragedy. Shishido had also been upset, but only because everyone was pushing at him and he'd just lost his water.

Yuushi had offered his own and they'd soon left the area, and with that Shishido's mood had rebounded... his own, however, was at an all time low. He was sure he had a day, maybe two before the effectiveness of the potion wore off. He just wasn't sure what the next step should be. Perhaps he could just hold Shishido down while Gakuto forced the potion down his throat...

"Hey, are you listening to me?" The loud call from Shishido brought him back from his daydream and after chastising himself to focus, started debating the Atobe and Tezuka situation in earnest. At least Atobe and Tezuka were finding happiness through his potion... and gossiping about Atobe was a fairly amusing pastime.

* * *

"So what are you going to do now?" Gakuto asked as he poked Yuushi's side with his wand. They were supposed to be practicing their charms, and everyone else was preoccupied, so he apparently thought he could bug Yuushi about his great love potion number 9 plot without being overheard.

"You're supposed to be charming the egg, not me," Yuushi drawled, pushing the wand away from him. "And I don't know. The water bottle idea should have been perfect." It was only a small consolation that the potion had worked on Tezuka. Though his original plan was to get Shishido, then celebrate by sharing the love. Surely karma owed him now and should give him Shishido. Preferably in a big red bow and nothing else.

"Eww Yuushi, stop making a pervy face." Gakuto shoved his wand hard at Yuushi's side causing the bespectacled boy to yelp and their professor Banji to look over before going back to helping another student.

"I was not making a pervy face. I was thinking of my next move," Yuushi lied smoothly. "Would you be willing to hold him down while I force feed him the potion?"

"What? No way. He's stronger than he looks."

Yuushi supposed it was too much to hope for to get a positive reply. While that method wasn't without its risks, at least Shishido would be the one to ingest the potion and not someone else by accident. He had to admit that he was running out of ideas. He could cause a distraction during a mealtime and slip some into his food while he was distracted, but there was a chance of being seen by someone. The risk of getting caught for setting off small explosions or using magic for dubious measures was less of an issue to Yuushi.

"Any ideas then? The potion's going to go off soon." And he did not fancy finding out what would happen when an expired love potion was consumed.

"You two hang out, right? Just slip it to him. I mean, if you both eat food that has the potion in it, it's not going to matter, right? Shishido's the one you want." Gakuto pointed out with words and by prodding at his side again with the wand.

Yuushi was tempted to break it but then he'd never hear the end of it. And he had to admit that he supposed Gakuto did have a point. Surely if he wanted to be with Shishido it wouldn't matter if he also imbibed of the potion.

"I might have an idea..."

"Oshitari, Mukahi, less talking and more wand waving," Banji called from across the room cutting their conversation short before Yuushi could share his latest brilliant plan.

* * *

Yuushi was heading down from the Hyoutei common room to meet up with Shishido. He had chosen a spot by the river under a shady and rather private willow tree which he hoped would set the romantic atmosphere for his final potion attempt. He had just turned down a small hallway when he noticed something interesting and slid easily behind a pedestal with a large vase and flower display. He peeked around it and was pleased to see that he hadn't been noticed enough to interrupt the scene.

"I can help you study. I'm fluent in several languages," Atobe said as he held on to Tezuka's hand with both of his.

"I don't think it would be wise."

"Why? Afraid that I'll embarrass you with my language prowess? There's really no shame in mixing up words while studying. Even I had to start with the basics," Atobe countered.

Yuushi rather thought love might be good for Atobe if he was willing to put aside some of his ego and actually be considerate. Though Yuushi suspected that offering to tutor Tezuka wasn't a completely altruistic act. Something Tezuka confirmed with his next statement.

"It's not that. But if you come we both know I won't be getting any of my studying done." Yuushi swore there was a bit of pink colouring the Seigaku's head boy's cheeks. Just what have those two been up to since the potion incident got them together, Yuushi wondered.

"And this is bad how?"

Tezuka didn't reply but just gave Atobe a serious and unamused look.

"Fine. I concede the battle. Go study with Oishi and your other merry Seigaku members and I'll try not to perish from boredom without you."

"I'm sure you'll manage," Tezuka replied not seemingly moved by Atobe's possible demise without him.

"Walk to dinner with me?" Atobe asked. And Yuushi thought that was quite a request considering that they would both be coming from opposite ends of the school. Would Atobe, so clearly infatuated with Tezuka returning his attention, go to the Seigaku wing and wait for him there or perhaps meet in a more neural and central location which would give them less time to chat? If Yuushi didn't have his own plans with his own potential paramour, he may have taken the time to find out.

Tezuka, for the obvious logistical reasons and probably also considering the fact that the school was filled with gossips, took a moment before giving a reluctant nod. "I'll see you later," He said before leaning in to kiss Atobe lightly on the lips.

Atobe, obviously not satisfied, used his hold on Tezuka's hand to pull him closer, while one of his hands moved to circle Tezuka's waist, deepening the kiss.

Tezuka allowed it for a second before baking up and Yuushi could only assume that Atobe was receiving another unamused look though couldn't be certain since Tezuka was no longer facing him. "Later," Tezuka said before walking off to most likely study languages with Oishi if the earlier conversation was anything to go by. How much focus Tezuka would have for said task remained unseen. But Yuushi suspected that Atobe's goodbye kiss would keep even the stoic Tezuka thinking about him and that that was Atobe's intent.

"You can stop skulking now, Yuushi," Atobe said turning from watching Tezuka walk away to look at the vase hiding Oshitari.

"I wasn't skulking. Merely giving you and Tezuka a private moment," Yuushi drawled as he walked up to Atobe. "I see things are going well."

"It's not a private moment with you as a peeping tom," Atobe countered but it was clear he couldn't hold his look of displeasure as he thought about his new beau. "And yes, things are going quite well. Surprisingly well really. Who knew that once over the initial hurdle of confessions that Tezuka would make such a willing partner."

Yuushi had thought Tezuka still looked quite reluctant to him, but then he had not spent the last several years studying all of Tezuka's moves while pretending to be his number one rival and not his number one stalker. There was such a fine line, really.

"I suppose he wouldn't kiss just anyone in the hall," Yuushi said to make sure Atobe's ego was soothed. He didn't want to be detained by Atobe waxing poetic about his greatness or anything if his ego got injured.

"Exactly." Atobe paused and then looked at Yuushi, down to the bag in his hands and back to his face. "Where are you off to? I have some time before I meet Tezuka for dinner."

Yuushi did not need Atobe tagging along on what was supposed to be his final and most successful attempt to drug Shishido into admitting the feelings he already had. Though in this case, honesty, or at least something close to it, would probably be enough of a deterrent.

"I'm meeting Shishido for tea by the river. He's going to regale me with the latest from the Star Wars book he's reading and I will bend his ears to the subtle nuances of love in Emma. The classic matchmaking gone astray narrative."

Atobe looked as if he was actually considering it and then gave a smirk. "Sounds entertaining but I think I'll decline on joining you. Do let me know if Shishido tries to throw himself or you into the river to escape said subtle nuances."

Yuushi liked how Atobe declined an invitation he never actually gave but just nodded. "I'm sure if either of us ends up swimming with the monster in the river, you'll be the first to know. I"ll see you at supper," He said before giving Atobe a nod and heading off.

* * *

As Yuushi neared the river, he saw Shishido sitting on the river bank with his pant legs rolled up and his bare feet splashing in the water. His wand was out and as Yuushi moved closer, he could see that Shishido had magicked up a boat out of the leaves and twigs around and was now making it move around the water, startling any fish that were foolish enough to cross its path.

It seemed like a simple child's trick at first but Yuushi was rather impressed with the show of the skill. The boat looked good for being put together with limited supplies and it was moving both with and against the current in a smooth and easy fashion. He knew some classmates that would have trouble with it. He was sure that even Shishido wouldn't have been able to do it so easily a few months ago, which meant his friend had been practicing more than he'd let on. Probably a result of his rather embarrassing defeat by Tachibana during dueling practice.

Shishido may never be a top class duelist, but someone had clearly pointed him toward the branch of magic suited to him. Yuushi suspected it was Atobe and not the teacher of their house, Sakaki-sensei. Atobe had a gift for seeing people's abilities and flaws.

"You're late," Shishido said as one of Yuushi's steps snapped a twig and alerted him. Shishido half turned towards him, but the little boat continued moving lazily around the river as if the water wasn't trying to pull it away.

"I ran into Atobe on the way over."

"Oh?"

There was something in that 'oh' that was a bit knowing and Yuushi suspected that he wasn't the only one to have caught Atobe having a stolen moment with Tezuka recently. "We spoke a little. He was tempted to join us but was apparently scared off by our conversation topics.

Shishido chuckled a little at that. "Lame." He stood up and turned from the river, his little boat circling around once more before slowly falling apart back into the twigs and leaves that had made it.

"But I'm surprised he could detach himself long enough from Tezuka to talk," Shishido said as he busied himself brushing off his pants before heading into the more secluded shade of the willow tree.

Yuushi followed him, intrigued by the light blush colouring Shishido's cheeks. Just how heavily were Atobe and Tezuka making out to get that reaction? And could he soon convince Shishido to do the same with him? A much more pleasing image to muse about.

At least until a paperback book hit him on the side of the head.

"Stop spacing out perving over Atobe and his boyfriend and sit down."

Yuushi gave a chuckle and after picking up the Star Wars book he had told Atobe about, he sat beside Shishido. "Not a romantic bone in your body, is there... I was merely pondering on the greatness of young love. The honeymoon stage is so thrilling, don't you agree?" He doubted Shishido gave any time to thinking about love, let alone the honeymoon stage.

"I'm afraid I don't have your experience with the honeymoon stage of love. Better things to do," Shishido said and Yuushi could swear there was more than just the annoyed tone in Shishido's voice. Was he defensive or was it wishful thinking to think he was jealous?

Yuushi wanted to tell Shishido it was quality, not quantity that mattered in love. And that he'd be happy to help Shishido experience the honeymoon stage. But that wasn't quite the relationship they had and so he fell back on old habits without meaning to. "Perhaps you're just a late bloomer," Yuushi teased.

Shishido scowled and tossed his newly returned book at Yuushi's head again. Which he fortunately managed to catch this time.

"How about some refreshments before you maim me," Yuushi suggested. He did not want to be pushed into the river and suffer Atobe's annoying smug look for rest of the school year.

"What'd you bring? It better be good for making me wait so you could be a perv," Shishido said as he leaned in closer to look at the bag that Yuushi had in front of him.

"Some iced chocolate and raspberry coffee along with some snacks." He pulled out the assortment of snacks and put them between them before bringing out his large thermos.

Shishido gave the thermos a dubious look, no doubt wondering about the odd choice of coffee flavour. But Yuushi had gone with it because it would blend in with the flavour of the love potion.

"I guess these will do. But did you have to pick up the cicada gummies? I hate those buzzing noises they make," Shishido said. Despite his protests though, they were the first snack he chose from the pile of various treats.

True to his complaint, the second he opened the packaging, a long shrill cicada noise filled the air as the gummy bug crawled rest of the way out and onto Shishido's hand. The buzzing died down and Shishido's grimace turned to a small smile as he watched the colourful gummy cicada move around his hand.

And that was why Yuushi had brought them. Despite the horrific and loud noise they made at first, he knew his friend liked not only the taste but watching the magic in the candy work and bring the bug to life. Despite liking to think himself a master duelist and suited to life in the protection agency, Yuushi knew that Shishido's powers and heart really belonged to the world of charms. He just hoped that his apparent new dedication to charm magic meant that his friend had finally realized that that should be his major and not offensive magic and curses.

While Shishido was busy decapitating the bug, the charms never lasted long on them once opened, Yuushi poured them both a cup of iced coffee and used his own magic to put a cooling spell on the mugs to keep the drink cool despite the warm day.

"Thanks," Shishido said. He smelled the coffee and then set it aside to go for a kappa-shaped chocolate.

Yuushi gave an internal sigh. He was so close to getting the potion into Shishido. At this rate, he'd overindulge on sweets and forget to drink the sweet coffee. "How about a toast?"

"A toast? For what?"

"For Atobe finally getting into Tezuka's pants so we no longer have to hear him go on about their great 'rivalry'?"

"That's lame. Now we'll just have to hear about their great love and you know it."

Yuushi had to admit that Shishido did have a point on that one. "How about to the summer holidays approaching?"

"I guess I can get behind that one. But you really need to work on your toasts for next time," Shishido said raising up his glass. "To the summer holidays."

"To the freedom of summer." Yuushi clinked his little plastic mug against Shishido's and raised the glass to his lips. Time to find out just how true his feelings were for the brunette and just how effective his potion was.

The cool sweet coffee was passing his lips and he looked over the rim of the cup to see Shishido also had his to his mouth when suddenly there was a commotion. In surprise, Yuushi swallowed his drink and then spluttered as he looked over at Shishido who had spat out his drink and spilled the rest.

Shishido was on his feet and while not quite dancing was close as he spun around checking himself out. "Frog," He explained. "Do you see it?"

"All that for a frog?" Yuushi asked. He knew that Hyoutei had a bit of reputation for being a little spoiled and a bit too city but this was ridiculous. Not quite as ridiculous as Gakuto and Ohtori's reaction the time a school outing had brought them to some environmental marshlands but it was close.

"You didn't see this thing. It looked deranged."

Yuushi gave a defeated sigh and stood to help Shishido make sure that the deranged frog was not hiding somewhere on his body. Besides amused at the antics, Yuushi mostly felt disappointed. He had been thwarted again... this time by a frog. Though since he wasn't feeling notably different perhaps the potion had already expired making this whole get together moot.

Having made sure the area was free of deranged frogs, Yuushi moved their snacks and things over away from the spilled coffee and sat back down.

"You tell anyone I freaked like that and I'll jinx you," Shishido said reaching for more candy.

"Understood." Yuushi reached over for a packet of Mystery Mochi and then paused. Why did he need a love potion? Gakuto was right, he should just come out and say it. Sure, Shishido probably wouldn't believe him and he had no way of knowing for sure that Shishido liked him and not Ohtori or Atobe or heaven forbid their potions teacher, Sakaki, but it had to be easier than overcoming this curse that made it impossible to get Shishido ingest his potion number nine.

"Hey, Shishido."

"Yeah?" Shishido said, a cookie halfway to his mouth.

"I like you," Yuushi said. And then waited for the laughter.

"And?"

Not quite the reaction Yuushi had been expecting. He supposed he could work with it. He just had to bring his romantic A game. "Nothing... just wanted you to know." Not quite his A game. He could have face palmed if doing so wouldn't leave him with mochi on his forehead.

"Oookay... thanks for that..." Shishido bit into his cookie definitely giving Yuushi a suspicious look.

He had to be more forward. This wasn't working and he felt driven to confess everything. Maybe his potion was working or maybe it wasn't but all he knew is that he had to make Shishido understand even if he had to blast the words into Shishido's head with his wand.

"I mean I like you and I want to kiss you and go on dates with you." There, that was more direct. If still completely lacking in anything resembling the A game. Yuushi hoped beyond words that nobody was secretly filming this and that Shishido wouldn't feel like using this moment to torment him with for the next twenty years. Or wouldn't feel like hitting him.

"Oookay," Shishido said again.

"I'm confessing to you and all you have to say is okay?" Yuushi asked. He wanted to grab onto Shishido and shake sense into his friend. But maybe this was all his fault for spending the last three years picking on Shishido as much as being his friend. But it wasn't entirely fault. He thought Shishido was cute when he spazzing and cursing and trying to take off his head with thrown objects.

"Seriously?" Shishido asked before setting down the rest of his cookie and looking at Yuushi more closely. "Gakuto's not hiding in the bushes or something is he?"

Yuushi frowned as Shishido actually looked around him as if expecting someone to be hiding somewhere before looking back at him. Had he really been this bad to his friend? No, not this bad. But his mild teasing combined with Shishido's brash personality had led them to this moment. But he wouldn't be deterred.

"No. It's just us. And I'm waiting for your answer, Shishido," Yuushi said.

"But you haven't asked a question."

Yuushi mentally cursed. He hadn't. Most people would understand the question anyway but it was just his luck to fall for the literal minded or incredibly dense Shishido.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Yuushi asked with all of the sincerity he could muster.

"Will you make me watch lame rom-coms with you?"

Was that tightening in his chest from the potentially expired love potion or from blossoming hope? Yuushi hadn't been expecting bartering in his confession but it was better than a refusal. And he supposed he had other people he could watch romantic movies with. "Not if you don't want to," Yuushi said.

"And you won't brag about everything we do to Atobe, your cousin or Gakuto?"

Yuushi nodded. It would be hard to contain his bragging but he was sure he could keep it at a level that would keep Shishido from trying to curse him.

"And no lame PDA?" Shishido asked.

Yuushi was about to agree, he would agree to a lot to get a positive answer about his boyfriend question. But this was getting ridiculous. How many concessions did he have to make? And what was the difference between lame PDA and the not lame variety? Having had more than enough, Yuushi reach out to grab the front of Shishido's uniform and tugged him close before mashing his lips against Shishido's in what was a rather sloppy kiss.

"Ow geeze, Yuushi!" Shishido said. He pushed Yuushi back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before rubbing his nose a little where Yuushi must have knocked against it. "I thought you were supposed to be good at this."

Yuushi had nearly pouted when Shishido pulled away and then braced for a curse or a slap but when all he got was a complaint he smirked. So it wasn't the kiss Shishido found offensive, just how it was executed.

"Forgive me. Please do allow me to try again," Yuushi said. There was a seductive purr to his voice now as he took off his glasses and carefully slid his hand behind Shishido's head and gently pulled him in for a much more sensual kiss.

He expected Shishido to protest or pull away but when he didn't, Yuushi felt a thrill of excitement go through him. And when Shishido tentatively moved his hands to settle on Yuushi's waist, Yuushi thought he might burst.

When they eventually stopped the kiss to catch their breath they didn't move their hands from each other and Yuushi couldn't help but smile dopely at that. "So, does this mean you're my boyfriend now?"

"I guess," Shishido said. Yuushi knew he tried to make it sound non-committal and uninterested but he could easily see the flush to Shishido's skin and the lust in his eyes. With the love potion, Yuushi might have got a more direct and true answer, but even without it, he knew that Shishido wanted this as much as he did.

Now that they'd made it through the hard part, Yuushi couldn't figure out why he waited so long to do it. Sure it was a little embarrassing, but no worse than all of his previous failed love potion attempts and all the subsequent mocking by Gakuto. Just wait until he told him about his great victory!

"Hey, Yuushi."

At Shishido's voice, Yuushi realized he had been spacing out a little so tilted his head and put on his best self-satisfied smirk. "Yes, Ryou?" They were dating now, it was alright to be bold, right?

"Don't think this is going to get you out of our book chat." Shishido let go of him to reach over to grab the Star War's book.

Yuushi let out a groan and then feeling spurred on by their new relationship and perhaps the love potion, he half tackled and half pounced on Shishido until he was pressed onto the ground.

"Later. You can tell me all about the Jedi and the Force, later. Right now, I want to kiss you." Yuushi leaned in, hovering about Shishido's lips as he waited for permission.

Shishido gave a sigh as he looked up at Yuushi before letting his book fall back to the ground. "Fine. But you owe me."

"Whatever you say," Yuushi said before leaning down to kiss him.

Love potion number nine may not have been the runaway success Yuushi had hoped for but he couldn't complain. In the end, not only did he muster up the courage to confess to Shishido - and getting a lovely response in return - but he also helped Atobe get into Tezuka's pants.

Feeling rather magnanimous as Shishido made the most amazing needy sound below him, and thinking everyone should be able to find the confidence to get with the one they wanted, Yuushi thought that he just might have to try recreating his love potion number nine cookies for the school when Halloween rolled around.

And then Shishido bucked up against him and all magnanimous thoughts vanished into horny teen oblivion. He was sure he'd be far too busy to play cupid anytime soon. He finally had Shishido in his arms and he wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

-fin


End file.
